


Shower

by heimai



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-15
Updated: 2017-09-15
Packaged: 2018-12-30 02:04:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12098313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heimai/pseuds/heimai
Summary: For reasons beyond reason, Naruto is standing fully-clothed in a locker room shower, inches away from a vaguely surprised (and very naked) Sasuke, and getting out of this situation is proving a lot more tricky than getting in.





	1. Naruto

**Author's Note:**

> this was actually just one chapter of a high school AU for Naruto, but I ended up having a good time writing it so I thought I'd post it as a stand alone! one horrible misunderstanding, told from both Naruto and Sasuke's point of view. enjoy...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naruto is constantly confused

Naruto was easy to spot in a crowd. He didn’t intend to be, but with bright blond hair and obnoxiously orange jacket (Sasuke’s words, not his), he was hard to miss. That sort of thing didn’t bother him too much.

 

Except for now, when he desperately needed to blend in, and he couldn’t.

 

This whole mess hadn’t even really been Naruto’s fault, so why he was currently racing down empty hallways like the floor really was lava, he didn’t know. He did know that Kiba is a huge bitch, but that doesn’t really matter now.

 

Kiba was the person who’s been playing pranks on Temari from the start of the year, not him. All that wadded-up gum and tacks and somehow hacking the overhead camera was going to bite him ass someday. Kiba probably just didn’t think it would be Naruto accidentally snitching on him that would do him in. Going out in blaze of glory was more his style, not Naruto having a loose mouth at family dinner time with his cousin, Ms. Temari, the terrifying student teacher.

 

He was pissed off. Really, really pissed off. Kiba barely went to class and didn’t believe in Hell. This made him dangerous.

 

Naruto was sure he’d get over it eventually, probably soon, as all Kiba’d had to do was talk to Temari and apologize personally, but right now, he likely wasn’t in a mood to talk. 

 

So Naruto was running, possibly for his life, thinking hard. Kiba knew this school inside and out; he had even memorized the map of the air ducts. Where could he go where Kiba couldn’t find?

 

It struck him that while Kiba wasn’t governed by the laws of this school, he also wasn’t horrible. He still felt social awkwardness, like everyone else. Not even Kiba could escape the societal pressure to not be an asshole.

 

And what kind of asshole would just pull back the curtains of occupied locker room shower stalls?

 

He wasn’t too far away from it, and third period was about to end. People would be coming out of the showers, he would go in, and hopefully be protected by Kiba’s humanity. Hopefully. Naruto just really didn’t want to get his ass kicked.

 

He slid around a corner. Most likely nobody was following him, but he was so paranoid. Kiba knew the  _ fucking vents _ . He could very well be in the walls. 

 

At least it was a Friday, thought Naruto. He could go home, let Kiba cool off, come back on Monday, ready to continue the boring but peaceful motions of high school. Kind of.  _ When has it ever been peaceful? _

 

Naruto stopped at his locker, slamming it open, shoving his jacket in and slamming it back closed. Being less orange would only help him in this situation.

 

Just one more hall and he’d be there. The bell rang and the doors around him burst open, students rushing into the hall.  _ Shit. _ Naruto sped up, dodging backpacks and squeezing between couples. They protested, but Kiba was reason enough to do no more than say “sorry!” for fear of slowing down.

 

Finally, he made it to the doorway, breathing heavy. Naruto received a few glances, but mostly people were just throwing stuff in their bags and leaving the floor soaking wet for him to slip on and die. He did his best to stay quiet and inconspicuous all the same.

 

He made past the third set of lockers when he heard a horribly familiar voice. “Where’s Naruto?”

 

Time’s up.  _ No. _ Naruto grit his teeth and started to race.  _ Just get in a shower, you’ll be fine. _ The one closest to him was right in front of him.  _ Come on. _

 

Naruto threw back the curtain, nearly fell into the empty stall and whipped it back closed behind him.

 

Well, he’d thought it was empty.

 

A spray of hot water hit him squarely in the face. Naruto threw up his hands to cover his eyes, but felt water against his chest too, and sinking into his shoes. The period had ended, who left their shower on?

 

Naruto finally moved out of the way and wiped his face to see-

 

His heart stopped. Everything stopped. Naruto couldn’t even say anything to explain why he, fully-clothed, was standing in a shower inches away from Sasuke, naked.

 

And he really was. Naked. Sasuke also hadn’t moved, arms up, fingers still in his wet hair, dark eyes revealing surprise but not distaste. Water was dripping down,  _ down- _

 

“Ah!” said Naruto loudly, making Sasuke jump. “I mean… H-hey?”

 

_ Great start, Naruto. _

 

He had to say something. To say anything.  _ No, wait, not anything. _ If Naruto was given free reign of his mouth, who knew what he would say? Sasuke crossed his arms and waited.  _ Why wasn’t he upset about this? _

 

All Naruto could do was struggle with getting even one word out, staring intensely at Sasuke’s face so that he wouldn’t start looking at anything else. Sasuke was clearly taking this much differently. He looked at Naruto, up and down, and raised his eyebrows slightly. Then he just went right back to washing his hair, as if Naruto wasn’t even there.

 

_ Alright, probably time to go before this gets even worse. _

 

Just as Naruto turned to step out, he heard the bang of the door hitting the wall and loud laughter. Naruto’s heart fell. A new period had started, which meant a whole new bunch of students were filing in to get ready for gym class.

 

He couldn’t step out of a shower in soaking wet clothes, with Sasuke following behind him in a towel, in front of his peers like that. What would they think they were doing? There’s not a lot of reasons people would shower together besides-

 

Naruto squeezed his eyes shut.  _ No, no, this is no time to be thinking about that. _ He was just going to have to wait it out. Couldn’t be that bad.

 

Turning back around to face Sasuke was easily the most horrifyingly embarrassing thing he’d ever had happen. The other boy wasn’t looking at him, but was turned slightly to the side, eyes closed, head back, feeling the warm water on his back.

 

It was hard not to look at him now. Not that he hadn’t seen Sasuke naked before, after practice and games, but this was completely different. He looked so calm, so open, so unlike the Sasuke he’d come to know. Naruto could still feel water hitting him, though he was so soaked it didn’t really matter.

 

_ It wouldn’t do that much harm to just… _ Naruto bit his lip. There was water running over his collarbones and Sasuke’s straight black hair barely touched his shoulders. His arms were strong like Naruto knew them to be, one of his hands pressed against the wall in front of him. It ran down his chest, too, perfect smooth skin, and the hard muscles of his stomach. And…

 

Naruto shifted. He really shouldn’t look at… _ that _ . Naruto’s eyes flicked to Sasuke’s face. Sasuke still wasn’t looking at him, like he wasn’t even there. The voices on the other side of the curtain seemed to fade a little.

 

Sasuke had those V lines between his hips, which Naruto wanted for himself almost as much as he wanted to be between then. But that wasn’t anything new, that was everyday torture. He let his eyes sink a little lower still.

 

Naruto blushed a deep red and clenched his fists.  _ I guess the rumors are true… _

 

Suddenly, Sasuke’s hand reached out and grabbed Naruto’s chin, tilting his face back up. He didn’t look angry at Naruto, but outside of that his expression was unreadable. He was just examining Naruto, closer than he was before. Sasuke licked his lips, glanced at Naruto’s and then… dropped his chin, going right back to what he was doing.

 

_ What the fuck. _

 

Naruto should explain, he really should explain, because now had he not only crashed Sasuke’s shower but he’d 100% straight-up stared at his dick, too. Making it out of this alive was doubtful, but he had to try. The rest of this year would be hell if he couldn’t make this right. Everytime Sasuke would look at him he’d just think  _ oh, it’s that freak who tried to jump me in a shower, _ and Naruto would probably lose his chance with him forever.

 

He was  _ not  _ going to let that happen.

 

“Uh…” How to approach this. Naruto tapped Sasuke on the shoulder to get his attention quietly, and the other boy looked up. “I need to explain why… Why I’m here?” It was very obvious that Sasuke couldn’t hear a word he was saying, and as Naruto tried harder to communicate, Sasuke appeared to be getting irritated, dark eyebrows narrowing and jaw shifting.

 

Naruto finally just sort of shrugged, nervous smile on his face. Arms crossed, Sasuke looked completely unimpressed with Naruto’s efforts. Finally, he sighed, brushed his hair out of his face and leaned in to kiss Naruto.

 

_ To kiss…? _ It was so quick, but left Naruto stunned all the same. Sasuke looked unsatisfied. This time, he twisted his fingers in Naruto’s wet shirt and pulled him forward, mouths meeting again.

 

Naruto hadn’t remotely seen this coming, but there he was anyway, water dripping down the back of his neck, letting Sasuke bite his lip and then slip his tongue into his mouth. Sasuke’s other hand went to the back of Naruto’s neck, keeping their lips locked.

 

It felt so good to be kissed by someone this beautiful and this fucking good at it. This wasn’t Naruto’s first with Sasuke, but they hadn’t kissed with this little clothing. Naruto was beginning to remember that,  _ oh, yeah _ , Sasuke literally isn’t wearing anything. He tried to find some way to bend his body so that they wouldn’t touch.

 

Sasuke broke away, staring at him in what looked like utter disbelief. Tightening his fingers in Naruto’s shirt, Sasuke pulled him and turned his back to one of the shower walls. He looked Naruto up and down again, and then  _ kissed him _ .

 

Harder, now, sucking on Naruto’s tongue, and both his arms went over Naruto’s shoulder, pulling them chest to chest. Naruto gasped. They were so close, so warm and wet, and Naruto found his hands sliding over Sasuke’s hips. His skin there was so soft, and Naruto wasn’t sure what he’d do if he walked out of this shower and never felt it again.

 

He rested them at Sasuke’s waist, and then decided to just wrap his arms around him, keeping them closer than ever. Naruto could barely make anything out this close to the water, but he was pretty sure Sasuke made a noise. He moved to kiss Sasuke’s neck, biting slightly, hoping he could hear it the next time it came.

 

Sasuke apparently had other plans. 

 

He quickly unfolded himself from Naruto and turned off the shower, shaking his hair like a dog. Naruto felt a little more relieved when he reached out to touch Naruto’s face… until he realized Sasuke was just reaching for the towel behind him.

 

With a swift movement, Sasuke wrapped the towel around his waist and put up his hair with a hair tie, skin still glistening. The only thing that showed Naruto had touched him was his pink lips, and that would fade soon. Naruto tried not to be disappointed; it was  _ he  _ that had crashed Sasuke’s shower, after all.

 

The dark-haired boy made a move to leave, and then stopped. Sasuke looked at Naruto, a smirk on his perfect lips.

 

“Later, loser.”

 

Sasuke stepped out and leaned past the curtain to turn the shower on full blast. A violent spray of water went crashing down on him. Naruto scrambled to turn it off, and by the time he had, Sasuke was completely gone.

 

Naruto stood in the now empty shower, still feeling the water, hot on his skin, and the press of Sasuke’s body, even hotter. He looked down at himself; everything he was wearing was absolutely soaked, and it hid absolutely nothing.

 

_ What… _

 

_ What the fuck just happened? _

 


	2. Sasuke

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sasuke thinks everything is a power play

Sasuke hated sharing, so it makes sense why his best efforts to avoid doing that would lead him to sharing a shower with Naruto, an orange trashboy who will often make you share with him whether you like it or not. He was too happy, all the time. Sometimes it was so cute Sasuke could just  _ fucking _  hit him.

 

It wasn’t strange for Naruto to just show up in places he was neither needed nor wanted, so it wasn’t jarring to see him in Sasuke’s shower. It just maybe didn’t seem necessary for him to stare at Sasuke’s dick?

 

Well, let’s backtrack, he’s getting ahead of himself.

 

Sasuke had timed his schedule purposefully, so that his free period would be after his gym class. He had absolutely no desire to fight for cold water in that long row of shower stalls with 25 other boys, or to deal with the looks. That’s not intended to be cocky; other people really did try to look sometimes.

 

It was annoying. Leave a bitch alone.

 

The way his school day was set up worked well. Sit by his locker (it wasn’t technically his locker, but everyone else knew not to touch it), wait for his classmates to leave, and then he had the hot water to himself, not to mention silence. None of this was done by accident.

 

So it was shaping up to be any other Friday. Sasuke could hear the faint voices on the other side of the curtain, but he usually turn the water pressure up almost as high as it would go to block them out. He wondered how much he was fucking with the school’s water bill…

 

Anyway. Normal day, normal gym class, and normal shower, right up until the moment that Uzumaki Naruto yanked back the curtain and jumped inside. A spray of hot water hit him squarely in the face and he threw his hands up for cover, which Sasuke rolled his eyes at, even before wondering why the fuck he was in the shower.

 

It was very like him to try to hide from the water rather than just move out of it’s way. Sasuke kind of wanted to laugh at that, and then he kind of didn’t.  _ Uh… _  The water was hitting his chest and slowly soaking his shirt. Sasuke swallowed. When it was wet to the point of sticking Naruto’s skin, Sasuke looked away.

 

Sasuke wanted to be on Naruto,  _ as close as that fucking t-shirt _ . He also wanted his brain to  _ mind it’s own damn business _ , as that’s what he was planning to do. Naruto was always making mistakes like this.

 

Naruto finally moved ( _ idiot _ ) and seemed to realize for the first time just who he was sharing a shower with.

 

Shock was all over his face. So this wasn’t intentional, then? His mouth was just hanging open, frozen, and so Sasuke didn’t move either, feeling a little surprised he hadn’t left yet, but not that upset about it. Naruto stared hard at his face, blue eyes not straying for a second.

 

_...Alright then. _

 

“Ah!” he said suddenly, enough that he could be heard over the water, and Sasuke jumped.  _ Okay, really now, why is he here? _  He said something else, which Sasuke couldn’t hear, but was probably pretty stupid. He appeared to be thinking. _  Incredible. _

 

Well, if they were officially staring now, it’d be rude if Sasuke didn’t participate. He looked Naruto up and down again. Naruto’s shoes were going to be hell to dry out at this point. It killed Sasuke that he didn’t wear skinny jeans, even though it was for completely selfish reasons. And that shirt was really a fucking work of art, making him wish Naruto was here on purpose. Right now the only thing better than Naruto in wet clothes was Naruto in no clothes at all and, by the way, when had Sasuke gotten this thirsty for his co-captain?

 

_ Forgive me if being naked in a shower with the king of sexual tension makes me think about fucking him.  _ Not like it hadn’t almost happened before...

 

Finally, Sasuke met Naruto’s eyes and raised his eyebrows. What that meant, he didn’t know, but if they weren’t going to have sex, he could do one of his other favorite activities with Naruto: being a cryptic bitch.  _ Heh _ .

 

His hair looked really messy, so he should probably just go back to washing it and wait for Naruto to leave.

 

Naruto turned around (Sasuke glanced at his back but he’s done now  _ I swear _ ) and reached for the curtain when Sasuke could hear the faint noise of the door opening with a bang. The next period of students was here, but at least they didn’t shower beforehand, leaving Sasuke with his hot water for 40 more minutes.

 

Sasuke just kept washing his hair, eyes closed to keep the soap out. He kept them closed after that too, just feeling the warm water on his back

 

When he looked, Naruto was still there, but his presence had become much more interesting. He’d given up, Sasuke guessed, on not looking at his naked body. His eyes traced the lines of Sasuke’s arms, his torso, lip bitten red. Sasuke decided to just… let him. It was mean, he knew, but fueling Naruto’s crush was fun. He was perpetually trying to jump out of frying pans and landing into fires.

 

Naruto didn’t look like he minded much though. He had finally stopped at Sasuke’s stomach. Sasuke went back to washing his shoulders when Naruto glanced up at him, but went back to observing right after.

 

He was shifting, squirming, lip still bitten; Naruto _  really  _ wanted to look, it was so obvious. What kind of friend would Sasuke be to not give him what he wants, right?

 

Finally, finally, Naruto looked down. He immediately tensed up, but blushed deeper than Sasuke had ever seen before and opened his mouth a little, probably unconsciously. That was getting too suggestive for Sasuke’s taste, though only because he was completely naked.

 

Sasuke reached out his hand and grabbed Naruto chin, tiling his face back up. Cheeks and lips pink, clothes dripping, barely able to meet Sasuke’s eyes. Fuck, what he wouldn’t give for all of this but in a different context. He licked his lips, just picturing that, everything Naruto could do with that mouth, what Sasuke could do with his...

 

_ No, no, crush that train of thought, crush it good and well. _  He dropped Naruto’s chin, who just gaped.

 

But fucking with Naruto was so entertaining.

 

Still, Naruto wasn’t leaving, and now Sasuke was seriously wondering why he was there. Was it just to look at him naked? There was a tap on Sasuke’s shoulder. Naruto appeared to be talking, and Sasuke couldn’t hear a single word of it.

 

_ Oh, no. You fucking asshole. _

 

It’s not like something like this hasn’t happened before. People trying to get an upper-hand over him by putting themselves in a place of higher power and talking down. It’s not like he hadn’t done it (he does it all the time, honestly, and he’s good at it), but he didn’t expect that from Naruto. He knew he looked pissed, because Naruto began talking faster.  _ Still can’t hear you. _

 

What better way to do that than ambush him naked and have a fucking conversation. Naruto was fully clothed, trying to talk to him. This was ridiculous. A turn in tables seemed necessary, and Sasuke knew exactly what to do to fit both their desires.

 

Sasuke sighed.  _ Here fucking goes. _  He brushed his hair out of his eyes and leaned in to kiss Naruto.

 

Naruto looked entirely surprised by this, which was appropriate, but after feeling that first press of lips, he wasn’t satisfied. That wasn’t enough, for either of them. This time, he twisted his fingers in Naruto’s wet shirt and pulled him forward, mouths meeting again.

 

Sasuke bit Naruto’s lip and then slipped his tongue into his mouth. Naruto let him, and Sasuke’s other hand went to the back of Naruto’s neck, keeping their lips locked.

 

It felt so good to finally kiss Naruto again, he’d admit that. When he went too long without it, he’d begin to forget how it makes his heart feel like it’s going to beat out of his chest. This was so much more, though; they hadn’t ever kissed with this little clothing. It appeared as though Naruto had remembered that suddenly. He was trying to find some way to bend his body so that they wouldn’t touch.

 

Sasuke broke away, staring at Naruto in disbelief. Naruto had come into  _ his _  fucking shower, stared at  _ his _  naked body like he was hungry and tried to talk down to  _ him _ , but oh, _  now _  he was feeling shy?  _ Fuck you, no way. _

 

Tightening his fingers in Naruto’s shirt, Sasuke pulled him and turned his back to one of the shower walls. He looked Naruto up and down again.  _ Fuck, that shirt, that fucking shirt, Naruto was so fucking hot in that fucking shirt _ . Sasuke kissed him.

 

Harder, now, sucking on Naruto’s tongue, and both his arms went over Naruto’s shoulder, pulling them chest to chest. He felt Naruto gasp. They were so close, so warm and wet, and Sasuke had never really done something as vulnerable as this. It seemed to be paying off though, as he kept his mouth open to Naruto but let him do some of the work.

 

Naruto’s hands sliding over Sasuke’s hips, which nearly made him jump, and then blush. He was glad Naruto couldn’t see. Naruto touching Sasuke’s skin with nothing between made Sasuke embarrassed but not so much so that he wanted to stop.

 

He rested his hands at Sasuke’s waist, and then decided to just wrap his arms around him, keeping them closer than ever. The sudden pressure between Naruto and him made Sasuke moan, completely involuntarily, and he was glad that Naruto hadn’t heard it.

 

Or maybe he had, because he moved to Sasuke’s neck, and he vaguely wondered how Naruto knew he liked that. Naruto bit-

 

NO.

 

Sasuke was  _ very _  naked and Naruto was  _ very _  not. Sasuke was not ready for that kind of exposure. He should cut this out now.

 

Sasuke unfolded himself from Naruto and turned off the shower. He shook his hair like a dog, letting water spray in Naruto’s face. Sasuke reaching for his towel behind Naruto, but watched as Naruto tried to lean into his touch. Sasuke grinned. _  Table turning successful. _

 

With a quick movement, Sasuke wrapped the towel around his waist and put up his hair with a hair tie. He moved to leave, but then thought better and stopped. He put on that smirk, the one he knew Naruto hated just as much his heart raced when Sasuke did it.

 

“Later, loser.”

 

Sasuke stepped out and leaned past the curtain to turn the shower on full blast. A violent spray of water crashed down Naruto. Sasuke would let the other boy deal with this.

 

Sasuke would be perfectly happy if they never talked about this encounter again, the nakedness, the staring, the kisses. In fact, if he held this over Naruto’s head for the rest of the year, that’d be okay.

 

He cracked his knuckles. This Friday had taken a turn for the strange, but now at least Naruto would know better than to undermine him. It wasn’t until several days later, when he thought about it a little more, that a serious question arose.

 

_ What… _

 

_ What the fuck even happened? _


End file.
